esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivanians in Duresia
There is a significant Ivanian population in Duresia (High Lyrian: Dürzivaner, ''Ascanian: Ivanese en Durcia)''. Ivanians are the biggest migrant group in Duresia. Groups Duresian population data from 2012 records 20.000.000 Ivanian migrants residing in Duresia—this includes current and former citizens of Ivania. The Duresian Ministry of Interior reports that about 25.000.000 speakers of Ivanian live in Duresia, split largely into three ethnic groups: # Ethnic Ivanians # Ivanians of Lyrian origin (Aufersiedler) # Ivanian Jews Ethnic Background Aufersiedler from Ivania Earlier in history, particularly during the 17th century, a number of Duresians migrated to Ivania and modern-day Ashar. Am article in Duresian basic law approved in 1949, provides individuals of Duresian heritage with the right of return to Duresia and the means to acquire Duresian citizenship if they suffered persecution after the Great War as a result of their Duresian heritage. As a result, roughly 5 million ethnic Duresians moved to Duresia between 1950 and 1996. Ivanian Jews After the Great War Duresia's Jewish population was 8.000.000 a small percentage of the country's pre-war Jewish population of 30.000.000. That number grew to 13.000.000 by the late 1980s. Then between 1991 and 2005, more than 1.000.000 Jews from Ivania moved to Duresia. Many, speaking Yiddish as well as Ivanian picked up the High and Low Lyrian languages easily. Ethnic Ivanians Many ethnic Ivanians that managed to migrate to Duresia were either capitalists, monarchists or christians that were harshly persecuted in Ivania and faced harsh penalties for their beliefs, descendants of those were also allowed to move to Duresia during the period betwen 1950 and 2005. Since 2005 no ethnic Ivanians are longer availible to migrate to Duresia. Integration into Duresian society Most Ivanian-Duresians have assimilated and integrated well into Duresian society. As with most other immigrant groups, there remain some contemporary issues. Duresian authorities have been concerned that the high number of Ivanian immigrants self-segregating in certain neighborhoods hinders social integration. This has led to restrictions on immigration from Ivania. Other issues have included crime, drugs, poverty and unemployment.The Aufersiedler have raised many issues. Although they were expected to assimilate rapidly into Duresian society, Aufersiedler and their descendants are struggling with their identity, and most consider themselves Ivanian. In Ivania due to outside pressure, they had become assimilated into Ivanian society, in most cases speaking Ivanian as their first or only language, and this has made their return difficult. Native Duresians typically consider them Ivanian, just as they consider Duresian-New Zealanders visiting Duresia to be New Zealander, despite their Lyrian and Ascanian surnames. A 2008 study by the Duresian Youth Institute revealed that Ivanian-Duresians face high levels of prejudice and intolerance in Duresia ranging from low job opportunities, to problems in the real estate market. The same report also found out that most Ivanian-Duresians still identify as Ivanian, rather than Lyrian or Ascanian. Notable Duresians of Ivanian descent * Konrad Höffbek - Chancellor of Duresia, his maternal grandmother was an ethnic Ivanian * Dmitry Kolozev - Duresian football player having scored the most goals in the World Cup and most goals for the Duresian National Team in history * Konstantin Seversky - Ivanian Royalist general commanding Duresian armies during the war of the crown (1944 - 1947)